


Icarus

by dogmatix



Series: Wings [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is having a bad day, Angst, F/M, GFY, Gen, Jedi Council - Freeform, M/M, Obi-Wan is having a bad day, Succubi & Incubi, foul/explicit language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan's return to Coruscant and the Temple is not as happy or as easy as he might have wanted, and Anakin isn't always right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I marked Taking Flight as a oneshot, but several people still asked for a continuation. I warned you guys there would be angst and no sex, and I was right. 
> 
> I WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING HAPPY, DAMNIT.
> 
> *SIGH* So here's your angst I hope you assholes are happy. You have nobody to blame but yourselves. Buckle up I have no idea where this ride is heading but it's gonna be bumpy.
> 
> (note: I actually am slightly annoyed. Now I have to figure out how to kill Palpatine all over again.)

Obi-wan wasn’t nervous, exactly.  Okay, maybe he was a little nervous.  His hands clenched and unclenched, hidden in the sleeves of his cloak. He didn’t wear one much anymore, the war making it all too easy to lose or misplace it. But for today it served a purpose. The doors of the Council Chamber opened, and he walked ahead, Anakin a reassuring presence at his side.

As usual, only a handful of Councilmembers were physically present – Yoda, Mace, and Stass Allie, newly appointed to Adi Gallia’s seat. Kit Fisto and Ki-Adi Mundi were absent, busy in war-torn sectors of the galaxy.  Everyone else was attending via holo.

“Before we begin,” Obi-Wan said, keeping his voice steady, “there is something the Council should know about what happened to me.” Shrugging out of his cloak, he let it pool on the floor around him, and the dusky black wings he’d kept tucked tight to his back spread out loosely.  Shocked silence greeted him. “We believe it is connected to what happened to me at the unknown Temple.”

“Obi-Wan, are you all right?” Plo Koon asked, alarm evident in his voice.

“Define ‘all right,’” Obi-Wan said wryly, then shook his head and waved away his friend’s consternation. “Whatever it was seems to have run its course. There have been some…awkward side-effects, but I’m not dying.”

“Side effects?” Yoda asked, frowning. “Of what manner?”

“I- ” Obi-wan fought down a blush. “My system no longer processes physical food. Instead I seem to require…certain forms of energy.”

“Hmmmm. Familiar, this sounds,” Yoda muttered, then looked at Obi-Wan. “Continue your report you should, Obi-Wan.”

“Yes, Master” Obi-Wan said, and launched into a not-terribly-detailed account of his captivity, moving on quickly to the Ryloth skirmish and the siege.  Anakin filled in a few details, but both of them avoid giving away too much about Obi-Wan’s changes or Anakin’s participation in feeding his former Master.

Yoda spent the entire time with his eyes closed. Meditating or just concentrating, Obi-Wan wasn’t sure.  The small Master’s eyes snapped open at the end of Obi-Wan and Anakin’s report.

Yoda frowned, and Obi-Wan felt unease twist through him, his wings drawing in a bit closer to his body.

“Require the energy produced during intercourse, do you?”

Obi-Wan stiffened as the rest of the council rustled in confusion. “Yes.” At least he didn’t squeak.

“Able to compel your partners to follow your will, are you?”

Obi-Wan frowned. “Do you mean Force Suggestion?”

“No!” Yoda snapped.  “More than that, it is. The ability to control, not simply suggest.”

“I- I don’t know.” He’d never tried that, the mere thought of it was abhorrent. “Master Yoda, what- ”

“Old tales, there were. Old, even when young I was.  Of a Sith weapon that would turn a Jedi – any Jedi – to the Dark side.  Turn the Jedi into a creature of Darkness, it would, that by its nature sought attachment, sought to subdue others and feed off them, control them.”

“N-no, I would never-” Obi-Wan protested, even as guilt twisted in him again. He _had_ fed on Anakin and his own troops. He _was_ flouting the rule against attachment.

“Obi-Wan is one of the best Jedi in the Order,” Plo Koon said, a trace of anger under his even voice.  “We have all worked with him, and I dare anyone to say that he has not always done his utmost, given all that was asked of him, and done so in a manner befitting a Jedi.”

“A matter of choice, this is not,” Yoda said, more sad than angry. “No choice, did the Order have, in stopping them. Themselves, they no longer were.”

“You said these were myths, Master Yoda,”Shaak Ti commented. “Given my responsibilities since the start of the war, I am well acquainted with how an event becomes a story, then a myth, sometimes bearing little resemblance to the original event.  Perhaps we should not condemn Master Kenobi out of hand.”

Saesee Tiin scowled. “If he is afflicted with a Sith weapon, we should take no chances.  The Sith have returned, that much is sure. If they seek to corrupt the Council from the inside, what better way than to make Kenobi Fall?”

“I owe my life to Obi-Wan,” Eeth Koth chimed in. “I see no evidence that he has been ‘corrupted’ in any way-“

“He admitted he feeds on sex! What Jedi would stoop to that level?” Saesee rebutted. Obi-Wan’s wings drew in tight to his body, and he wished that the floor would open up and swallow him.  “And that admission had to be pressured out of him by Master Yoda.  It also fits what Mater Yoda knows of this condition. What else isn’t Kenobi telling us?”

“Perhaps, if we took some precautions,” Stass Allie ventured.  “Assigned someone to watch him-“

“Well that’s not going to work if he can control them just by touching them with his dick,” Saesee burst out, then seemed to realize he had crossed a line when Mace’s eyes snapped to him.

“Master Tiin,” Mace said icily. “We _will_ maintain a level of civility in this discussion. Now, Master Allie has made a suggestion.”

“This is _banthashit_.” Anakin snarled. “You’re actually going to consider putting a _guard_ on Obi-Wan? For _what_?  What’s so terrible about sex? Having a few odd dietary requirements isn’t the end of the world.  And being able to ‘control people’? You’re scared because Obi-Wan might be able to do to us what we can do to ninety percent of civilians-

Mace scowled at Anakin. “Skywalker. It is not that simple. Force Persuasion requires the person to- ”

“ _It's exactly the same damn thing_ ,” Anakin snarled.

“How do we know you’re not being controlled?” Saesee asked.

Obi-Wan saw Anakin’s temper snap and instinctively placed a hand on his arm to restrain him, just as Mace bellowed, “Enough!”

Silence rang through the chamber, Obi-Wan’s hand still clamped on Anakin’s arm and Anakin almost audibly grinding his teeth.

“That is enough,” Mace repeated. “We are grown-ass beings and we are having a _civil_ discussion and the next person who raises their voice _will_ be asked to leave this meeting, are we clear?”

 The room was silent for a moment while abashed Jedi Masters did the equivalent of shuffling their feet.

 “Obi-Wan, do you have anything to add?” Plo took the opportunity to ask, voice kind, as if he were able to sense his friend’s distress even from so far away.

“I- I would never betray the Jedi Order. Not to the Sith, not to anyone,” Obi-Wan said, putting as much of his conviction and sincerity into his voice as he could.

“Hmmm. Take some time to meditate on this, we should,” Yoda said.

“Obi-Wan, you and Skywalker are dismissed. But don’t leave atmosphere,” Mace scowled, looking like he had a headache.

Anakin was still a bundle of indignant rants looking for an excuse to happen, but Obi-Wan was just glad to get out of the Council Chamber.

“Well, that’s one meeting down,” Obi-Wan said grimly as they rode the lift down.

“What?” Anakin asked.

“Your wife, remember?” Obi-Wan said as he tucked his wings tight against his back and settled his robe into place.

“Oh.”

Anakin’s conviction that Padme would be understanding of the situation was a balm to Obi-Wan’s frazzled nerves. He’d expected the Council to be shocked, even a bit disgusted, but not hostile. His new sensitivity to the Force had made it all the worse. Some of them had had his back, like Plo, which Obi-Wan was grateful for, but it had still been a draining encounter.

The sun was already dipping below the horizon, which meant that Senator Amidala was home, the Senate having concluded for the day.  “Anakin!” Amidala’s happy voice greeted them as the door slid open. “And…Master Kenobi.” Her open joy dimmed to publically acceptable levels, and Obi-Wan kicked himself again for never suspecting that they might have had more than just a furtive dalliance.  “What a pleasant surprise.”

“Padme, we have a lot to tell you, can we come in?” Anakin said, his smile fond.

“Of course,” Amidala said, baffled but amicable, and led the way inside.

 Before they sit, Obi-Wan warns the Senator that something odd has happened to him, and once again tugs his cloak off to reveal the wings.

“That certainly qualifies as ‘odd,’” Amidala said, eyes wide. “I take it this wasn’t some sort of…transplant?”

“No,” Obi-Wan admitted.  “They are actually more of a side-effect than anything else. A signifier.”

“A signifier of what?”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “It was supposed to be an easy mission. Then I found an old temple.”

“A Jedi Temple?”

“That, I still don’t know. If it was, it was abandoned long before the Ruusan Reformation. Maybe even long before the ancient Sith Wars. I admit I was fascinated by it. I suppose that’s why I let my guard down,” he grimaced.  Taking a deep breath, he launched into a slightly less abbreviated account of what had happened to him there.  Anakin helped flesh out the rescue mission, and they both described what had happened leading up to Ryloth, including Obi-Wan’s changed physiology and the encounters between Obi-Wan and Anakin. As if by mutual accord, the two Jedi fell silent after that, giving Amidala time to work through her new knowledge.

“Anakin,” she said, voice dangerously level, “are you telling me you slept with Obi-Wan?”

“Yes,” Anakin admitted, a nervous note in his voice for the first time.

“And that several of your troopers know about this?”

“It was to save Obi-Wan’s life,” Anakin protested.

“But why did it have to be _you_?”

“Why-“ Anakin frowned in confusion. “Well of course it had to be me, who else?”

Obi-Wan winched as Amidala stood up abruptly and walked away to stand in front of the large window overlooking Coruscant.

Anakin stood as well. Obi-Wan’s stomach sank. “Anakin-“ he cautioned, but the impulsive young man ignored him, walking over to Amidala.

“Are you _seriously_ telling me I should have let him _die_?” He asked his wife.

Amidala rounded on him, fury in her eyes.  “After all the _jealousy_ you’ve thrown my way about Clovis, which I’ve never done _anything_ to deserve, you’re telling me you had sex with your old Master – _multiple times_ – and you just expect me to be _fine_ with that?”

Anakin’s voice rose.  “This is completely different!”

Amidala’s matched it.  “Why, because it’s you breaking the rules instead of me?”

“No! Because you like Obi-Wan.”

Amidala stared at him in disbelief, then continued in a quieter voice. “Whether I do or not, what in all the waterlogged _hells_ does that have to do with anything?”

“I thought the three of us…” Anakin trailed off.

Amidala’s look turned scornful. “Anakin. Being married to you while I’m in office could lose me my job! If it came out that I’d been cuckolded by my Jedi husband, _with his own Master_ , I’d be a _laughingstock_! It’d be years before I could even show my face in politics again, if ever!”

“But people on Coruscant have multi-partner marriages-”

 “On Coruscant. Not Naboo!”

Seeing that the argument was escalating again, Obi-Wan’s resolve failed. He used all his Jedi skill to quietly slip away, letting the sound-proof door of the apartment cut off the heated voices behind him.

At this time of late evening – night, almost – the corridors were empty, at least for the moment. Obi-Wan put his back to the wall, wings and all, and sank to the richly carpeted floor, legs drawn up in front of him.  He heaved a sigh and let his head thump to his knees.

He could still feel the turmoil in the Force, so he knew the argument was ongoing. Concentrating on his wings, he willed them to vanish.  It took a few minutes, but he succeeded, the same way he had the night before they’d reached Coruscant.  It was something he could do at will, though not quickly – he didn’t have the hang of it, as Anakin would phrase it – and so he’d decided to leave them manifested for the Council meeting, since he wasn’t sure he could summon them in front of the curious eyes of the entire Council.

Soft footfalls broke the silence, and Obi-Wan looked up to see white armour with blue trim. Rex had his helmet under one arm.

“Everything all right, sir?” Rex asked.

“It’s been a long day,” Obi-Wan said, too tired to keep up any kind of banter.  He waved his hand at the carpet beside him. “Have a seat.”

“Um. I’m trying to find General Skywalker.”

“He’s inside. Maybe he’ll even thank you for the interruption.”  The fact that Rex was coming to Amidala’s residence to find Skywalker didn’t escape Obi-Wan. He wondered if Rex also thought his General was merely having a dalliance, or if he knew about the marriage.  Then Obi-Wan wondered if ‘marriage,’ as a concept, was even something Rex has come across. Maybe in those holo-novels the troops traded as a kind of currency, to stave off boredom or distract themselves from imminent battles.

Rex gave the door a dubious glance, then shrugged. Sitting down beside Obi-Wan with a grunt, Rex put his helmet on the plush carpet. “I should probably com Cody, let him know I found you both.”

Obi-Wan nodded and waited while Rex did just that.  “Why are you looking for us? Why not just com us?” He asked when Rex was finished.

“We tried,” Rex said, a smile quirking one side of his mouth.

Realization dawned. “Oh. Oh damn, we turned off our coms for the Council meeting and forgot to turn them back on,” Obi-Wan said, chagrined.  “What’s the news?”

Rex looked at Obi-Wan for a moment, then seemed to come to a decision. “The 212th and the 501st have gotten new marching orders. We’re still in dock for resupply and R&R for the next two days, but Cody and I thought we should let you know.”

“Ryloth again?” Obi-Wan asked.

“No. And it’s neither an emergency, nor anything that can be changed now.”

“You’re not going to tell me, are you,” Obi-Wan said, not sure if he was amused or annoyed. “You’ve been spending far too much time with Anakin.”

“Permission to speak freely, General?”

“Go ahead,” Obi-Wan waved his hand at Rex.

“You look terrible. A night or two of rest might be good for you. And some food. I could stay the night, if you wanted.”

“Oh Force. Rex, we’re hardly in an emergency situation.”

“Exactly, which means we can do this in a controlled environment.”

“You don’t have to- You’re not in the 212th.”  The objection sounded half-hearted, but Obi-Wan was too tired to figure out a way to express that the 212th were his troops, and therefore he was responsible for them, which meant that he could accept their reciprocation via meeting his needs without feeling too bad about it.

“No, but you and I do end up working together.  It’s a good precaution to practice this now, before it _is_ a life-or-death situation.  Besides, Cody says you’ve figured out a way to control the draw so that your partner doesn’t spend the next ten hours out cold.

“Cody needs to learn to keep his mouth shut,” Obi-Wan grumbled without any real heat.

Rex grinned, amused, and in the Force Obi-Wan felt the care and amusement like a balm to his spirit. This was probably a bad idea. “Yes, alright,” Obi-Wan said, levering himself upright with a groan.

Obi-Wan led the way out of the senatorial apartments, and Rex drove them to the Jedi Temple, leaving the speeder the two Jedi had arrived in parked in the garage level. At least Anakin still had transport if he had to go anywhere. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I severely overestimated the amount of smut that would be in this chapter. And underestimated the angst. Er. Whoops?
> 
> 99% unbeta'd, all mistakes mine (if you spot one let me know and I'll fix it)

After the Temple bombing, security at the Temple had been increased to unprecedented levels, but Obi-Wan was allowed free entrance, and Rex, moving just behind and to the side of him, swept by security in his wake.

The apartment, when Obi-Wan slid the door open, felt empty and unlived-in. It brought home to Obi-Wan just how hectic the past few years had been.  Exhaustion settled on his shoulders.  He’d been in these rooms only sporadically over the last four years, usually so tired that he hardly looked past the end of his feet more than needed to fall into bed.  Hells, he and Anakin still shared an apartment, even though technically Anakin should be sharing an apartment with-

His thoughts stuttered and died, and he forcibly pulled himself out of the downward spiral.

Rex was busy looking around the apartment curiously, taking in the three dead plants by the window, the dusty corners, the old towel left thrown over the back of a chair. It was Anakin’s, and it had to have been there at least four or five months, now. Obi-Wan snagged the towel, sliding a door open to throw it in the wash basket.  It suddenly struck Obi-Wan that he was being horribly selfish. Anakin was no doubt still in a raging argument with Senator Amidala, mostly because of Obi-Wan, although Anakin’s own decisions had also played a part. That didn’t excuse Obi-Wan, of course.  And yet here he was, about to have sex with Anakin’s Clone Commander. How was that fair, to either Anakin or Rex?  And if Anakin came home tonight or tomorrow, and found Obi-Wan here with Rex? What then?

“Would you like some tea?” he asked Rex.  Honestly, it was more to try and regain his own equilibrium.

“No, thanks,” Rex said. “It’ll just give us time to get awkward about this.”

“Actually…” Obi-Wan trailed off.

“General? What is it?”

“I’ve changed my mind,” Obi-Wan said, stomach twisting.  The entire day had been a disaster from start to finish.  He tried to push back the anxiety, the fear, the endless feeling of not having done enough, of having done something wrong, of fucking up time and again. He only partly succeeded. “I’m. I’m sorry.” He was shaking. Why was he shaking?

“Sir, you don’t look well. Do you need a medic?”

“No!” Obi-Wan said sharply. That was the last thing he needed, to end up in _medical_ , and for what? Being unable to control his own damn emotions? Even now he could feel the damn wings shivering at the edge of manifestation.  Looking up, he saw Rex’s face going blank and professional. Gods, was there nothing he couldn’t fuck up? “I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan repeated miserably, sinking into one of the kitchen chairs. “It’s just…” The horrible Council meeting. Anakin and Padme’s marital strife. Taking Rex’s offer and then throwing it in his face. Obi-Wan’s throat closed around the words. “It’s…been a bad day.”

“Do you want me to go?” Rex asked, but at least it was neutral.

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure he was up to making any more choices today. He never seemed to make the right ones. “That might be best.”

“Do… you want me to stay?” Rex asked tentatively.

“I…”

“Only, it helps, sometimes. When there’s been a bad battle, or someone close to you died…sometimes it helps to have a brother there.”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He wasn’t sure what he’d have said, anyway.

“Not- we don’t have to do anything, I don’t mean that. Only, having company, having someone there…”

“Stay.”

“General?”

Obi-Wan pushed himself upright and took the three steps needed to bring him into Rex’s personal space. “Call me Obi-Wan.” Suffering a twinge of anxiety, he glanced down. “If you’d like to.”

“It would be an honour, Obi-Wan.” Rex smiled, not the usual sharp, hungry expression preceding a battle, but happy, open.

Obi-Wan sighed, releasing some of the tension knotting his back and neck, and leaned his forehead onto Rex’s pauldron.  This close, the feeling of warmth and care in the Force was like an enveloping blanket. Obi-Wan was glad he didn’t need to feed every night, anymore. Now that he wasn’t worn down to the bone from deprivation and torture, now that he’d been able to draw energy from the 212th for months on end, he suspected he could go days, perhaps weeks without ‘feeding.’  Being this close to Rex wasn’t about hunger, at least not physical hunger.  Instead, it offered him a world where affection was something immediate and tangible, where touch wasn’t something utilitarian, but something to be shared. It was something he’d discovered in the afterglow of sex, lying in a loose tangle with his partner, but sex didn’t need to precede it. Affection.  Attachment.  Perhaps a part of him understood Anakin better than he’d thought.

They went to bed, stripping down to their underlayer.  Curling up next to each other, they slept.

* * *

 

Morning light gilded the skyscrapers visible from Obi-Wan’s apartment as Rex made caf and Obi-Wan put together a quick breakfast of porridge and butter – the only things still edible in the little fridge.  Rex was grinding lumps of hardened sugar back into granules when the door slid open and Anakin stalked in the front door.

“So this is where you slunk off to,” Anakin said, exhaustion-bruised eyes narrowed in a glare as he joined Obi-Wan and Rex in the kitchen.

“Anakin- ” Obi-Wan felt guilt tugging at him.

“No. I was expecting _backup_ from you, Obi-Wan. Do you know how long I argued with Padme to give you a chance? And then I turn around and you’re gone? You didn’t even have the guts to let me know you were leaving.  And now I find you here with a replacement bedwarmer-“

“Sir!” Rex burst out, indignant.

“You shut up!” Anakin snarled, pointing at Rex.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan’s voice was firm, scolding.  “Nothing sexual happened. I am sorry for leaving last night, but Captain Rex had no fault or responsibility in that, kindly leave him out of this.”

“Right. That’s why the two of you are having breakfast together. Because ‘nothing happened.’”

“Rex and I slept in the same bed. That’s _all_.”

“That’s ‘all’?” Anakin’s voice rose, incredulous.  “What, things got a little tough so you jumped into bed-“

“Am I allowed to find friendship and comfort nowhere else?” Obi-Wan interrupted, his own anger sparking.  “Is that the kind of relationship you would offer me?”

“You really want to have your cake and eat it too, don’t you?” Anakin sneered.

“ _I want my life back_!” Obi-Wan yelled, slamming his hands flat on the table and leaning forwards, closer to Anakin. “I want to not have _these_ ,” Obi-Wan let the leathery black wings manifest, and raised them out to either side of him until one bumped into a kitchen cupboard. “I want to not break the Code simply by existing! I want- !” Obi-Wan stopped, reined in his fear and pain.  Swallowing hard in the silence, Obi-Wan let his wings slump to hang listlessly behind him.  ‘Don’t focus on your anxieties, focus on the present’ he reminded himself, Qui-Gon’s old mantra to him. Ha! His anxieties were manifested and dragging on the floor, now, getting dust all over the leathery appendages.  “Force, they’re right.” He laughed mirthlessly.

“Obi-Wan?” Well, he must have made an impression. Anakin actually sounded a bit worried.

“And here I thought I was finally a good enough Jedi.”  Obi-Wan could feel the stares on him.

“You’re the best Jedi!” Anakin blurted out indignantly, his mood as mercurial as always.

Obi-Wan shook his head. “The Council’s right. I’ve had sex with you, with Cody, with…too many. I flaunt the prohibition against attachment every godsdamned day- ”

“You have to _eat_! They can’t expect you to just sit there and _starve_.”

“Some animals, by their nature, are Dark,” Obi-Wan said bleakly.  “It is no fault of theirs, but that is what they are. I- ”

“No.”

“-might be- ”

“No!” Anakin said again.

“The Council would be well within their rights to expel me,” Obi-Wan said.

“What? No, absolutely not!” Anakin insisted, as if he had any say in the Council’s actions. “Obi-Wan, listen to me. The Council are going to get over themselves and realize that you are one of the best Jedi in the Order and they _need_ you.”

Obi-Wan shook his head.

“They’re not going to _expel_ you,” Anakin said as if it were the most ridiculous notion in the galaxy. “They’d never do that.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time!” Obi-Wan burst out, old memories rising up to haunt him.

“This isn’t like with Ahsoka.  Nobody’s twisting their arms for jurisdiction, because _you haven’t done anything wrong_.”

“I didn’t mean her,” Obi-Wan snapped.

Anakin paused, taken aback. “What?”

Obi-Wan shook his head and looked away. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he said curtly.

“But-“

“No.” Obi-Wan’s voice was firm, albeit with an edge of desperation.

“Okay,” Anakin said at last, willing to let it go for the moment. Obi-Wan had a sinking feeling that the topic wasn’t closed, and cursed himself for his slip, but for now the danger was past.

Obi-Wan slumped into a seat, his wings twitching up to fold themselves out to his sides. “I’m sorry for leaving, last night,” he apologized. “You’re right, I should have stayed.”

Anakin heaved a sigh. “I get why you did. Next time just…poke me or wave at me or something, so that I know.”

Obi-Wan nodded tiredly, then frowned. “Rex? Are you all right?” He’d completely forgotten the third person in the room. Rex had been dead silent ever since…ever since Anakin had ordered him to be. Guilt nipped at Obi-Wan again.

“I’m fine, sir,” Rex said.  It was obvious that Rex was very much not fine, if one bothered to pay the least attention. Stiff and uncomfortable, Rex stood next to the countertop, shoulders hunched and the sugar forgotten. Drawing attention to it would only embarrass Rex more, so Obi-Wan turned to Anakin.

“Are you going to bed?”

“Nah. I caught…maybe an hour’s sleep, at Padme’s. I’ll be good. Gonna need some caf though.”

“Could I ask you to fetch us some milk, then? I’m afraid what we had left in the fridge was fit only to be burned.”

“Ugh, we left milk in the fridge?” Anakin pulled a face. “Sure, I’ll fetch some.”

After the door slid closed behind Anakin, Obi-Wan turned to Rex. “Is there anything I can do? Anything you’d like to ask, or tell me?”

“I-“ Rex’s shoulders tightened more. “I’ve never…heard the two of you argue like that.”

“I’m sorry,” spilled out of Obi-Wan’s mouth in a knee-jerk reaction, but then he made himself look at the past few minutes and think about it.  “Our arguments aren’t usually that bad, and we try not to have them in front of our troops.”  It felt like he and Anakin had argued in front of a child, and Obi-Wan’s stomach twisted. “I suppose in a lot of ways, you’re very new to the world.”

Rex shot him an offended look, spine stiffening and shoulders going back. “We’re good enough on the battlefield.”

“More than merely ‘good enough,’” Obi-Wan said.  “You are so very skilled and professional, that I sometimes forget that there are some things you don’t know.”

Rex frowned, not entirely placated.

“You are not children,” Obi-Wan continued, reminding himself as much as he was confirming it to Rex, “but, through no fault of your own, your life-experience is limited. As I said, I tend to forget that, so if you ever need to ask me to clarify something or you simply want to discuss something you’ve come across, you are always welcome to ask me.”

“Thank you, Obi-Wan.”  Obi-Wan’s name sounded like it still sat strangely on Rex’s tongue, but Obi-Wan smiled and nodded.  Rex turned thoughtful. “It wasn’t just the argument.  Brothers fight, and it can get pretty heated. I suppose it was worse because you’re both my superior officers, and I answer directly to General Skywalker, but I was part of what the argument was about…I don’t know if I’m making sense.”

“That conflict of loyalties and break down of separation by rank is why there are rules against fraternization between ranks,” Obi-Wan said wryly. “One of the many, many rules that I’ve broken and continue to break, recently.”

“I think I speak for all of the 501st and 212th when I say that we are very happy that you are around _to_ break them, General. Obi-Wan.” Rex huffed. “That’s going to take some getting used to.”

“I look forward to it,” Obi-Wan said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely unbeta'd, all mistakes mine (if you see one, drop me a line)

Some days it didn’t pay to get out of bed.  He’d had worse days, but usually on battlefields when droids were shooting at him.

“I assume you’ve gotten your orders from your Commander,” Mace said.

Obi-Wan nodded. He’d gotten them from Rex before heading off to meet the Council, instead of Cody, but close enough.  “I have, yes.”  Today it was only Mace, Yoda, and Stass Allie present, which presumably meant that they’d reached a decision regarding the other matter.

Mace frowned. “You and Skywalker are the only forces we have available to send.  The matter of your…status will be addressed more fully at a later date, but given that you have committed no crimes by Republic law, we will not be censuring you for the time being.”

Obi-Wan could read between the lines. The Council wasn’t happy with him, but they needed him too much to pull him off duty.  Essentially, he was being given a long leash. Or enough rope to hang himself with, whichever it turned out to be. The situation would be revisited if he stepped out of line or after the war ended.

Obi-Wan nodded. “Then I should prepare to depart.”

Yoda sat, silent as usual. Stass looked slightly guilty and uncomfortable, and Obi-Wan wondered if she’d reconsidered her suggestion of a minder for him, or if she’d kept pushing for it. “May the Force be with you,” Mace said.

Obi-Wan bowed and left. He was still a Jedi, for now. That would have to be enough.

Opening the door to his apartment revealed a frowning Anakin slouching against the wall and Senator Amidala, sitting straight and reserved in one of the chairs.  Obi-Wan pushed down his exhaustion and anxiety and stepped inside. “Senator Amidala. Anakin.”

“Master Kenobi.” Amidala inclined her head. “Please, sit.”

Obi-Wan did so, biting back the retort that this was his own home, and he hardly needed her invitation. “And what can we do for you, Senator.”

“Anakin said you’d both be leaving this evening. Since I have the morning off, I decided to come speak to you both.” She drew herself up more. “I’ve reached a decision regarding Anakin’s…proposal.”

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin, who had his arms crossed and was scowling at nothing. Oh dear. “I see.”

“I’m afraid it’s impossible.”

“But _why_?” Anakin burst out, frustrated.

“Anakin, that is _enough_ ,” Obi-Wan snapped.  Anakin glared at him, but subsided, and Obi-Wan turned back to the Senator. “I understand, thank you for coming to tell us personally.”

“It’s not like I could send a note,” Amidala said, her posture relaxing some. Had she been expecting resistance from Obi-Wan as well as her husband?  “I’ve explained the situation to Anakin, but you deserve an explanation as well.”

“Senator Amidala,” Obi-Wan interrupted, “If anyone deserves anything, it is you who deserves our most sincere and humble apologies for the outrageous way we’ve treated you.”

“At least you know how to grovel,” she said, a thread of amusement in her voice, before she brought herself back on task. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. It was a long night.”

“Apology accepted, though not necessary,” Obi-Wan said.

“Thank you.” Amidala closed her eyes for a moment, rallying, then squared her shoulders. “Given the situation, I do feel an explanation of my decision would serve us all.  My marriage to Anakin cannot become public knowledge.  Queen Neeyutnee is very traditional. She believes that in order to serve the people, a politician should have no other demands on their time. While I was elected by the people of Naboo, the Queen has the power to revoke my appointment.  My hope is that the next monarch will be more liberal in their thinking, at which time I can make my marriage public, depending on Anakin’s situation regarding the Jedi Order. However, no Naboo monarch would be willing to condone a multi-partner marriage.  My husband having an affair outside of our marriage would be even worse.”

“I understand,” Obi-Wan said. “Again, you have my sincere apologies for placing you in such a position, and I assure you that there will be no further cause for concern regarding Anakin and myself.” Out of habit, he shot a quelling look at Anakin, who did indeed look like he was about to burst out with a comment.

Amidala looked from Obi-Wan to Anakin and back. “Thank you, Master Kenobi,” she said, a wry twist to her words. “I trust you will hold to that as best as the circumstances allows.”

“Senator-“

Amidala held up a hand. “I recognize that emergencies happen. I trust that _you_ will have the ability to judge your situation best, and be as discreet as possible should one arise.” Her expression softened. “I count you as a friend, and I do not want to attend your funeral. Again.”

Obi-Wan flushed, internally cursing one of the Council’s less thought-out decisions. The Rako Hardeen incident was going to haunt him for the rest of his days. “Yes, Senator. Thank you.”

Amidala nodded. “Then I leave you two to your business. Good luck on the battlefield, Master Kenobi, Anakin.”

Obi-Wan stood and they bowed as they saw Senator Amidala out. As soon as the door hissed shut, Anakin lost the last bit of restraint holding him back. “She trusts that _you_ will have the ability to judge the situation? What about me? I’m her husband! Shouldn’t she trust me?”

“ _Can_ she trust you?” Obi-Wan asked acerbically.

“What?” Anakin turned on Obi-Wan, outrage on his face.

“You tried to drag me into bed with the two of you without once asking her how she felt about it!”

“You weren’t exactly complaining!”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to yell back, but managed to close his teeth on the retort. Running a hand over his face, he clamped down on his emotions. “I need to go meditate,” he said stiffly.

“You need to go meditate?” Anakin asked, incredulous.

“Yes, Anakin. I need. To go. Meditate,” Obi-Wan forced out.

“You’re just trying to get out of this argument!”

“Yes!” Obi-Wan snapped. “Exactly! Now, we’re shipping out later today, so gather your things and be ready.” Obi-Wan turned his back on a gaping Anakin and stalked out of the apartment.  He would much rather have gone straight to bed and slept, but leaving the apartment seemed like the wisest course of action. Was it just that emotions were running high all around, or was Anakin really more volatile than he used to be?  Was Ahsoka leaving part of it? Obi-Wan knew that Anakin still felt the sting of her absence keenly.  Force, this war was destroying the Jedi.

Without thinking, his feet took him to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, the enormous meditation hall where landscaped greenery and streams under a huge bank of lights gave the impression of a sunny outdoors day.

Obi-Wan had barely set foot on one of the paths before he saw a familiar figure. “Plo,” he called, surprised. “I didn’t know you were back.”

The Dorin Master turned and inclined his head in greeting. “Obi-Wan. It is good to see you. I arrived earlier today.”

“And I’ll be shipping out in a few hours,” Obi-Wan said wryly. “This war is running us ragged.”

Plo hummed in agreement. “It is fortuitous that we ran into each other, then.”

“Yes.” Obi-Wan turned serious. “I wanted to thank you, too, for- for defending me yesterday.”

“It is no more than any friend should do for another,” Plo said gently.

They walked along the path for a minute, ending up in front of the waterfall where Obi-Wan had swum as a boy. It brought back memories, good and bad.

Plo cleared his throat. “There is something else I wish to discuss with you, Obi-Wan.”

“Oh?”

“Do you know, when I was studying under the Baran Do Sages, they referred to the Jedi as being a militant Order?”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to object, then closed it again, all too aware of the truth.

“Yes,” Plo agreed with slightly morbid amusement. “Perhaps they saw in us, not violence, but the capacity for violence, awaiting only the right spark to flare to life again.”

“Perhaps,” Obi-Wan agreed, disturbed.  He’d always considered the Jedi Order a peaceful one, growing up. For the past four years, the Jedi Order had been thrust into the fires of war, and Obi-Wan was all too aware that those who’d survived had either been broken by it, or forged into weapons of deadly destruction.  It was one of the reasons he was happy to see Yoda remain at the Temple – it was good that there were some Jedi left who kept to the old, peaceful ways.

“Do you know what you’re going to do, after the war?” Plo asked.

“I hadn’t really thought about it,” Obi-Wan admitted. There hadn’t been time. He knew there would be a huge mess concerning the clones and their status after the war, but first they had to survive to see the end of it, and so other considerations were pushed back to deal with later.

“I don’t know if I will remain with the Order.”

“Not rem-  you mean _leave_?”

“Perhaps I’ll go back to Dorin, for a few years.”

Obi-Wan stared at Plo, dumbstruck. Plo had been Qui-Gon’s friend. Had been on the Council over a decade, now.  He was one of the last Jedi that Obi-Wan would have thought likely to leave the Order. “Because of the war?” Obi-Wan asked numbly.

“In a way, I suppose.” Plo cradled one arm with the other, cupping an elbow with the opposite hand. “I suspect I have broken the rule against attachment, several times over.  My Wolfpack are more dear to me than my own life.  They are my…children, I suppose, as much as they are my brothers.  Once the war is over, staying with the Jedi would mean living a lie, or giving up that bond. I will not do either.”

No, Plo’s strong sense of right and wrong wouldn’t allow him to do that unless circumstances like the war made it impossible to avoid. Obi-Wan bowed his head in acknowledgement. “I see.”

“Depa has told me that she has similar reservations about continuing in the Order,” Plo went on.

“Depa.” Obi-Wan felt like he was in a bad dream. “Depa Billaba.”

“Yes. After what happened on Haruun Kal…”

“But she’s back, now.”  Obi-Wan had hoped that she’d take back her old seat on the Council, which he’d taken, but instead she’d been given Even Piell’s seat.

“She wants to step down from the Council, at the very least. She might stay long enough to train her new padawan. After that…who knows.”

Obi-Wan stood, staring at the rushing water cascading over the rocks. 

“I’m sorry to burden you with this, my friend,” Plo said quietly.

“No, it’s-  Hard truths are still truths. I’d rather know, than not know. Thank you for trusting me with this.”

“Meditate with me,” Plo offered, and Obi-Wan nodded.

By the time he reported to the _Vigilance_ , several hours later, he did feel somewhat improved for the meditation. He still didn’t know what the future would bring, or what would happen to him.  He didn’t know what the fate of the Order would be.  He did know that if there was a chance to make it through, he’d take it, and that Anakin and Cody and Rex and everyone else would give their best to find a solution to any problem that arose, and so he could do no less.

“Sir,” Cup stood to attention as Obi-Wan neared his quarters.

“Cup. What are you doing here?” Obi-Wan asked, even as he knew.  Cup had been one of the men assigned to the rotating duty of ‘meeting the General’s needs’ during the previous siege.

“Well, General, I’m supposed to be here with your dinner-“

‘ _You mean you’re supposed to_ be _my dinner,_ ’ Obi-Wan thought with amused resignation, Cup’s high-voltage grin making it impossible to be too displeased.

“-but someone else got here before me. So I’m just here to let you know that Commander Cody’s aware of the situation and had adjusted the schedule accordingly.”

“Someone else?” Obi-Wan frowned. He really hoped it wasn’t Anakin wanting to continue the argument.

“Yes, sir. Lucky bastard,” Cup winked and turned on his heel, leaving Obi-Wan with a vague sense of having lost control of the entire situation.

Nothing for it but to face the music, he supposed. Obi-Wan opened the door and took a step inside. “Oh.”

Rex ducked his head and shifted from one foot to another. He cut a startlingly different figure in his dress grays. “General Skywalker sent me,” he said in a rush.

“Anakin _sent_ you?” Obi-Wan asked, baffled.

“Yes, General. Um. Obi-Wan.”

“And…why did he send you?” Obi-Wan asked, to make sure that there was no misunderstanding.

“To, um. Well, General Skywalker said that you might need some variety in your diet.”

Obi-Wan felt a fond grin tug at the corners of his mouth. Anakin might be impulsive and self-centered at times, but he was also a loyal and self-sacrificing friend, and someone that Obi-Wan was honoured to call his brother. “Did he, now? Well. I suppose we’ll have to get you out of that uniform then.”

Yes. They’d work things out. Together, they’d be all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not clear on what Depa's status is regarding her Council seat, but given how many times this particular bit of SW has been retconned, I'm just going to run with what I used here.


End file.
